April ninth
by shadow talon girl
Summary: Everyone in Sooga has often wondered: Why are the streets so quiet on this day? Where are Tobe and Garu? And for some: Why does Tobe hate him in the first place? The answer has never before been uncovered. Until now...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, just in case you didn't already know, this is my first fanfic EVER! Not just my first Pucca one, but my first ever fanfic _period_. It's basicly a story about why Tobe wants vengeance on Garu. I know there are probably lots of stories about that, but most of them don't make much sense (no offense if you've written one yourself). I have to warn you though: Tobe's story is pretty vague (after all, he IS Tobe) and he leaves out a lot of important details. However, I am eventually gonna write Garu's version of the story, which will be even _more_ mysterious. * chuckles evilly * The characters are the same ages that they are in the show: Garu is 13, Tobe is 14, Abyo and Ching are 12, and Pucca is 11 (however, they are all five years younger in the flashbacks). One more thing: I was originally going to make this story two different chapters, but I decided to put it all into one so that Titansgirl-otherstuff can read it on her phone. See, Sissy? I DO care about you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca; Vooz does, and I both love them for creating it and hate them for canceling it!! However, if I ever have anything to do with it, Gura won't just be a rumor anymore! ;^)**

**Okay, enough of my incessant rambling; on with the show!**

* * *

April ninth

Dear ninja's journal,

First, let's get one thing straight: I am NOT calling this a diary! Just because the ninjas called it one when they gave it to me, that doesn't mean it is. Besides, "ninja's journal" sounds _way_ cooler!

Today was April ninth, as I wrote at the top of the page. Every year on this day, my ninjas and I exchange presents. This year, I got a set of black five-point shuriken, a new mask (my old one was tearing up), and this di-er, ninja's journal. In addition, we all relax and take a day off from hunting Garu.

I suppose you may be wondering why April 9th is so special. As a matter of fact, it isn't a holiday; it's just about the exact opposite. It is a day I hate almost as much as I hate Garu. Why do I hate him so, you ask? And why do I hate this day? I hope you realize that these are extremely hard questions. However, I am about to answer both…

* * *

April eighth, five years ago

"Alright," Chang called, "class dismissed. And don't forget, we're starting sword practice tomorrow."

Garu and I walked out of the Turtle Training Hall together, with Abyo trailing behind, for a cool-down spar. I guess we were friends back then, but it was too long ago to tell. Either way, Garu was the closest thing to a friend I'd ever had.

"Okay," I said to Garu, "do you want to have a tournament, or just free-for-all?" I never expected him to answer, though. It was two weeks since he had taken his vow of silence; one week since Pucca had moved in.

"Let's just free-for-all," suggested Abyo.

Garu nodded.

A few minutes later, we came to a clearing in middle of the bamboo forest. We always came there after school to spar.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Let's do this!" said Abyo.

"Uh-huh," said Garu, nodding.

"Okay. 3, 2, 1…"

However, before I could say "go", a red streak flashed across the clearing, and Garu was gone. Abyo and I hardly had to think before we simultaneously said: "Pucca!"

"That crazy little over-obsessive girl!" Abyo exclaimed. "Ever since she moved in, we can't get through a single spar without losing Garu!"

"Yeah," I said. "Poor guy."

"Who, Garu?"

"You know, Pucca's always chasing him around and everything. I feel pretty sorry for him."

"You have to admire his patience, though. I would _never _be able to put up with something like that." Abyo was obviously unaware of Ching's crush on him, but I said nothing. "Well," he continued, "it's getting kinda late. I'd better go, but first…" with that, he jumped and ripped off his shirt with a loud "HIYA!"

"Of course," I sighed.

"Well, Goodnight," said the now shirtless Abyo.

"Goodnight," I said. "See you tomorrow."

The next day, we all woke up bright and early for sword practice. Everyone got to Chang's class at least an hour early, each of us eagerly hoping to be the first to receive his/her sword. Even Chang came in early that day.

"I had a feeling you all would be anxious," he said. "So, shall we start class early, or do you just want to wait another hour?"

"WHAT?"

"Are you KIDDING me?"

"No way!"

"We've been waiting long enough already!"

"Very well, then," said Chang, turning his back on us. "Now, if you all could---Think fast!"

As he said this, he spun around and a storm of shuriken flew across the room, leaving almost everyone pinned to the wall before we could blink. The only one left standing was Garu (surprise, surprise). This was how Chang took volunteers: either someone who was still standing would be rewarded, or someone else would have to help in a humiliating demonstration.

"Alright, Garu," Chang said, "since you're the only one standing, you shall be the first to receive your katana."

Garu grinned (somewhat smugly) and walked to the front of the class. Chang handed him his sword and had him demonstrate some practice moves (I still remember them: slash left, jab right, and switch when Chang said to).Then, Chang unpinned the rest of us from the wall, and we went up and got our swords.

Before he let us practice on our own, Chang gave us a warning:

"Now, remember class," he said, "whatever you do, don't miss a beat. Just keep up the pattern and stay on time with the others. I need to go to my office for a minute, but I trust you can all stay on time until I get back. You may begin now."

And with that, he left to the back room, leaving us alone to practice.

For the first few minutes, practice went smoothly. Everyone got into a rhythm quickly, and stayed on time like Chang said. Garu and I started talking about what to do after class (although it was more like I would suggest things to him and he would nod or shake his head).

After a while, though, Garu started looking nervous. He was shifting his eyes back and forth and kept glancing at the door. It only lasted a few seconds, though, and soon he was focused like only Garu can be.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I dropped my sword to my side and turned to see who it was, forgetting Chang's warning. That was when he decided to strike.

As I turned, Garu took the opportunity and lunged at me! He slashed me one way with his sword, then again as he drew back, leaving a deep, X-shaped gash between my eyes. I cried out in pain and put my hand to my forehead, attempting to stop the blood, but in vain. I fell to the floor, groaning and still clutching my wound. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, but just before I fainted, I could have sworn everything was fading into red instead of black. It was probably just a drop of blood in my eyes. I didn't have to worry about that for long though, because the pain suddenly disappeared, and I was out like a candle before I could ask Garu the one question on my mind: "Why?"

* * *

You'd think that would be enough, right? Well apparently, it wasn't. I needed to suffer even more before Garu would finally give me mercy. What I did to _him_, I'll never know, but it was clear that he wanted me to suffer… for something…

I awoke about an hour later in Chang's office. Chang was looking down at his desk, so I couldn't see his face. Garu had apparently been staring at me, but he quickly looked away when he saw I had woken up.

_Traitor_, I thought. I'm not entirely sure where the thought came from.

"I'm very disappointed," Chang said, still staring at his desk. "With both of you. Garu, why did you lash out at Tobe?"

"Yeah," I interjected, "what did I ever do to you?"

"Silence!" Chang said, looking up at me. "I was not talking to you, Tobe; I was talking to Garu." He turned to Garu. "The point is," he said, "that you purposefully--"

"Uh-uh!" Garu cut him off, frantically shaking his head.

"You mean you didn't do it on purpose? It was an accident?"

"Mm-hm," said Garu.

"Very well, then. I trust you."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "You _trust_ him? How can you believe him? How can anyone _accidentally _give someone else a scar?"-Garu winced at the word-"It's not fair! Why do you always believe _him_?"

Chang, unabashed from my sudden outburst, proceeded to explain. "I believe Garu because he values his honor, Tobe. More than almost anything else. He knows how shameful it is to lie to your sensei, therefore, he does not."

"But it's not _fair_!" I said again. "The point isn't whether or not he's telling the truth. Maybe he is, but that doesn't change what happened. He deserves to be punished for that!"

"If anyone has earned a punishment, Tobe, it is you."

"ME? But I didn't do anything!"

Chang sighed and shook his head, clearly disappointed. "I understand you are in denial," he said, "but that is no reason to lie. You remember what happened."

I was genuinely confused at this. "Yes, I remember," I said. "There was a knock at the door, and when I turned to see who it was, Garu slashed me and gave me this scar."

"And then?"

"Well, I guess I fainted from blood loss."

Chang was apparently losing his patience. "Anything else?"

I didn't understand what he meant by this. "I don't _think_ so," I said. "Why? Did anything else happen?"

"You know perfectly well what happened," Chang said, making a great effort not to shout. "You attacked Garu!"

That did it. "WHAT?!?" I shouted. "Now _you're_ making up stories? I never came _close_ to Garu! All I did was fall out of step! Punish HIM! Ask HIM these stupid questions, not ME! And another thing: even if you decided not to punish _either_ of us, it wouldn't make any difference to Garu! I mean, all HE has to deal with is ten seconds of guilt every now and then, while I'll be living with _THIS_"-I pointed to my scar-"for the rest of my LIFE!!!"

I turned and glared at Garu, looking him straight in the eyes. In that moment, I saw something that I rarely ever see on the hard-core stoic ninja's face: fear. Genuine fear. He started frantically scooting away from me and almost toppled his chair over. Part of me felt sorry for him and wanted to reassure him, but it seemed a long-hidden desire to hate him was overpowering. "Yeah, you'd better be afraid!" I said to him.

"Enough!" said Chang, stepping between us. "I only need to ask one more question." He turned to Garu. "Garu, it's up to you to decide. I am under the impression that Tobe tried to kill you after you--" Chang saw the look on Garu's face, and decided to get right to it. "All I want to know is this: Garu, did Tobe, or did he not, willingly attack you?"

Garu was silent for a long time (and I know that sounds redundant, but this is MY journal and I'll write whatever I want!). He looked back and forth between Chang and me (although he may have just been looking at my scar). After what seemed like an eternity, he looked me in the eyes. His face was so afraid and apologetic, that I actually felt sorry for him, even after all he had done. Then he turned to Chang and, just once, slowly nodded his head.

And then every ounce of respect I still had for him was gone.

"Very well, then." Chang said. "Tobe, I'm afraid I have no choice but to confiscate your katana, and expel you from all classes here at the Turtle Training Hall."

Garu looked at me again, then hung his head, as if to say, "I'm sorry, Tobe."

"No, you're NOT!" I blurted. "You are NOT sorry! Not _yet_, at least. But I declare you WILL be!" I jumped up onto my chair for dramatic effect. "Let everyone in Sooga know that from this day forth, I, Tobe, WILL have revenge on Garu!" I turned to him. "Know this, Garu: Not today, not tomorrow, but I swear, someday, vengeance shall be MINE!!!"

* * *

Well, I guess that's it. After I left the training hall, I bought a mask and ninja suit, along with my dueling swords. I didn't hire my ninjas until a few days later, when I realized that I couldn't destroy Garu on my own. To this day, they still don't know this story.

It's already past midnight now, and I don't want the light from my flashlight to wake up the ninjas. Until next time,

Tobe.

And, yes, I did write this entire story by flashlight.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of my very first fanfiction? I thought it went by a little fast, but maybe I'm a fast reader. Anyways, I need to know what YOU think! Please tell me! Say whatever you want: review, compliment, constructive criticism, even flames accepted if you need to. Whatever you have to say, I can take it (I hope). I was also planning to make a second chapter from Garu's POV (Ha! Take that, Sissy!), but I can't do it without you! I need your reviews!!!**

**Wow, this story is already five pages long?!? Man, time flys when you're writing stories. Well, I'm working on my Garu story now, but until then: Read, rate, REVIEW!**** Shadow talon girl is out! Peace!**

****lol! I didn't even leave a review to write this!!! Btw for all you clueless readers, no offense, this is Titans-otherstuff (more commonly referred to as 'sissy'). But anyway, I'm so going to get you back for that multiple chapter thing! Lucky for me, it's April Fools! Omg! Google changed its name to Topeka! Just do a Google search and you'll see what I mean! Kk, gots ta go now! I guess I'm watching Ponyo tonight with my little sissy? Bye bye! (p.s. I really hope Shadow talon girl doesn't read this before she posts it! Otherwise, you'll never be reading this! ^o^ Byeses!)****

**Shadow talon girl: Btw, i only decided to keep this because, as i said, i DO care about my sissy.**


	2. Garu's Story

**A/N: Hello readers! Sorry it took me so long, and I hope I didn't keep anyone waiting (specifically the only two people who ACTUALLY reviewed, plus my Sissy), but here it is; CHAPTER TWO! Just remember, this is still technically my first fic. Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca or any of its characters, yadda, yadda, yadda. And now, the moment you've all been (patiently, thank you!) waiting for… Chapter Two: Garu's story!**

Journal entry 4/9

Today was relatively uneventful. Pucca didn't come after me the entire day, which is very unusual. I did not see Tobe today, either, but considering the date, that would be normal.

I suppose you would be wondering why, since I have only had this journal since Pucca gave it to me last Christmas. Basically, Tobe always stays inside on this day because, exactly five years ago today, he vowed to destroy me. Many people here in Sooga consider this simple, but it is actually far more complex than they can grasp. There are things that happened that day that even I can't understand.

I realize that this makes no sense to you, but it will all become clear once you hear the story. Keep in mind that this is very painful for me to recall, since on that day, I lost one of my best friends. Even so, I will try to stay level headed.

I think I have stalled for long enough. It is time you heard the truth.

As I said, it was five years ago. Chang had told us the day before we were getting our swords that day, and everyone had woken up early. I, however, was not about to give up my precious sleep in the sake of anticipation. I woke up for another reason: Pucca.

Every day since she moved in the week before, she had been chasing me around town. Of course, I wasn't expecting to see her so early. I was sleeping only lightly, and I heard the floors creak. I jerked awake to see who it was, and there she was waiting (as usual) and kissed me.

I jumped back, wondering how she had gotten inside. She was wearing her usual red dress, and since she was only five at the time, she had big red ribbons in her hair. She waved at me and jumped forward, attempting to kiss me again, but I ran out the door before she got to me.

I had worn my jumpsuit the night before, thankfully, so I was already dressed, but still tired. I couldn't slow down, however, because she had followed right behind me. I had to lose her somehow, so I ducked into an alleyway and split myself into two (using my Garusion Illusion). The clone took off in one direction with Pucca following it, and I was finally free to go my own way.

I wondered if I should go to the Turtle Training Hall, since everyone else was probably there already, or just go back to sleep. _I might as well go to the training hall,_ I thought. _I'm already up; no sense in keeping everyone waiting._

I can't remember much after I got there. I was chosen to be the first to get my katana (and though I have many others, I carry that one with me to this day) and helped Chang show the class some practice moves. After that, he left us on our own to try them out while he went to his office.

I do apologize if I'm not using as much detail as normal; everything seems blurred together after what happened that day. I promise you though, from now on, I remember everything crystal clear (unfortunately).

It was about five minutes after Chang had left us to practice. I started hearing sounds again, coming from outside the training hall. I instantly knew it was Pucca. She was obviously done chasing the fake Garu and had come back for the real me. I looked to one window just in time to see a red blur fly past, and in the other one, I actually saw one of her bows.

She was going to come in soon, but I had a theory: in a desperate attempt to find a better evasion tactic than just running, I decided the best way to deal with infatuation was with indifference. In other words, if I acted like I didn't care, she would go away eventually. I went back to practicing my sword techniques, forgetting everything else.

I was so focused on my sword practice that I couldn't be disturbed by anything. In fact, when Pucca knocked on the door, I only became more so. That was my fatal mistake. I was so locked on my training, I didn't notice Tobe had dropped his sword and turned towards me.

At least, not until it was too late.

His screams of pain snapped me back to the present. I dropped my own sword and looked over at him to see he had a deep X-shaped wound, directly in between his eyes. Knowing that I had potentially scarred him, both emotionally and physically, I threw my sword to the ground and knelt beside him, clearly passed out.

_Tobe? _I thought. Ever since I had taken my vow of silence, I hadn't (and as of now, still haven't) spoken a word, but it comforts me to think my messages to people, even if I know they can't hear me. _Tobe? _I thought again. At this point I had forgotten all about Pucca and the other students. _Are you alright? I… I didn't mean to-_

"Big mistake," said Tobe. Or, at least, it sounded like him. Half of his voice was his own, but the other half was… Something else. It flowed smoothly like the wind, yet it was rough and violent like a storm, and it seemed almost otherworldly. It made me shudder.

The rest of class backed away from us; it seemed they were repelled by the voice.

_Tobe? _

As if he had heard me, his head jerked up, revealing an expression of pure hatred that still haunts me to this day. His eyes were glowing bright red, and his pupils were snakelike slits. I jumped to my feet and backed away, horrified.

"Big mistake, Garu," he repeated, picking up his sword and standing to face me. "It'll be the last one you ever make."

At this, he stepped forward and swung his sword at me. I ducked just in time to send it flying above my head, rolled to the other side of the room, and leapt back onto my feet.

Tobe began to approach me again.

"You know, I can't say I'm surprised," he said. "This is exactly the kind of thing I would expect from your traitorous family." He slashed his sword at me again, and again I dodged.

_My family? _I thought. _What does he know about my family?_

He went on. "The only difference is that _they _were never punished for anything." He lunged forward and tried to stab me, but I leapt above his head and landed behind him. He turned at me, smirking.

"Nice trick," he said, "but I'm not giving up so easily." He threw his sword in my direction, but I stepped aside and it sank deep into the wall instead.

"I'm getting impatient, Garu. Now, are you going to hold still, or is this going to have to get messy?" As he said this, he ran at me and kicked me in the chest, sending me flying across the room. I groaned as the air left my lungs, leaving me bruised and out of breath when I hit the wall. There was no pain, no feeling at all; just numbness.

Before I could even attempt to stand, Tobe pulled his sword out of the wall and hurled it at me. I closed my eyes and braced myself, but nothing happened. I was still alive, but the sword had pinned me to the wall… By my pigtail. In any other situation, this would be considered disgraceful, but I had no time to worry about that.

Before I knew it, Tobe was up to me again. He pulled out his sword and forced me up, pressing me to the wall against my chest.

I stared, pleading, into his hate-filled eyes, searching for some sign of mercy, but I found none. Only the angry red eyes stared back at me. He raised his sword to my throat and smirked; his grin was cruel, twisted… Evil.

"Finally," he said, "after all of these years of waiting, I will be avenged."

All I could do was watch as he drew his sword back, preparing to strike. The air was slowly returning to my lungs, but it seemed he had knocked all of my energy out of me as well.

"It's for the best, Garu," he assured me. "And don't be disappointed that you couldn't restore your family name. You never can."

_What is he talking about? _I wondered. _Where did he learn all of this about my family?_

I had no idea what had come over him, but one thing in my mind was so clear that it seemed to echo in every word he spoke:

_That's not Tobe._

The thing in my friend's body poised his sword, again about to strike, and swung it towards my neck. I decided not to close my eyes this time; it was better I saw what was going on. I braced myself for the inevitable.

However, just before the sword could reach me, I felt myself being pulled the other way. I still didn't have the energy to fight it; I just let it drag me by the arm. I still kept my eyes on Tobe's sword as it made contact with the wooden wall, splintering it as the sword sunk deep into it.

I looked up to see who had saved me, expecting to see Chang, but instead, I was surprised to see it was Pucca. I had forgotten she had probably been watching the whole thing. She had her hands on her hips, glaring at Tobe.

"Now you're going to let a _girl _fight your battles for you?" he said mockingly as he pulled out his sword. "That's just like you." He strode toward us; even the way he walked was intimidating. I backed away, but Pucca stood her ground.

He drew his sword back behind him again. "I guess I'll just have to settle for both of you!"

"What is going ON in here?!?"

Tobe paused, mid-strike, and turned to see that Chang had finally emerged from his office.

"Tobe? What are you…? What is the MEANING of this?!?"

Tobe just stood there, speechless. He looked at Pucca, and then snapped his head around at me with rage in his eyes. "This isn't over, Garu," he exclaimed. "Mato's bloodline MUST END!"

And then he fainted.

I guess there's nothing else for me to say. I helped Chang carry Tobe to his office, and he eventually kicked him out of the training hall. The next time I saw him, he was wearing a mask and blue ninja suit. While we were in the office with Chang, he claimed he didn't remember anything. That was when he finally swore vengeance on me.

I don't remember exactly what happened in there, except one thing: I had one chance to defend Tobe, and maybe I could have kept my friend. But I didn't. I don't know why, but I didn't.

Well, I suppose that's it. I never did find out exactly what happened, but I declare right now that I will not rest until I do.

It's getting late. I have to rest up for tomorrow; I have a feeling Tobe's scheme is going to be a big one. Until tomorrow,

Garu.

**A/N: Readers: What? That's IT? But I never found out what happened! You left so many unanswered questions!!!**

**Me: "Unanswered Questions"? Hey, that's a good title.**

**Readers: For what?**

**Me: For the next story in this series.**

**That's right: SERIES! You didn't think I'd leave you guys hanging, did you? Don't answer that. Well, it probably won't be up for a while. On the bright side, I'm planning on working on a different story for Danny Phantom (Don't know the title yet, but you can check it out when I get it up).**

**Well, sorry, but I have to go. Don't worry, I won't be gone long! Okay, I lied, I probably will. But the good news is that summer's coming up, and since I have no life, I'll be able to update much more often.**

**Tootles! (Sorry, can't think of any way to sign out this time--- Oh, great, I just ruined it!!!)**


End file.
